Making A Difference
by JustForOneMoment
Summary: "Confused Peter moved to the window facing the front and squinted through the binds. And really; there was a large crowd adorned with posters and camera teams of most TV channels. 'No'Peter thought panic-stricken 'Please, no! I was so careful...'" SLASH
1. Prologue

**Hi people!**

**I decided to redo all chapters up until now. **

**There are no differences in the plot, just spelling and grammar and such.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot...**

**M a k i n g A D i f f e r e n c e**

**Prologue**

For Peter Parker the day started out like every other one. He did not yet know how it would later turn out to be the very opposite.

That morning he had been awoken by the gruesome ringing of the evil invention called alarm clock though he would have rather had it did not. So still pinching his eyes closed in case there was even the smallest chance left of him being able to go back to bed Peter rolled over while pulling his beloved and not to mention warm comforter over his head.

"Peter, are you awake?", a voice sounded from downstairs. The grunt that came from the great lump on the bed was the only indication that the question was actually heard. That obviously did not satisfy Peter's Aunt May: "Peter! Get up right now or you'll be late for school!" then in a quieter tone one could hear her murmur: "I don't know what's going on with that boy lately... Always tired, always busy and recently always late, too... I just hope it's nothing bad..." And then Peter could not hear her any more though he was uncertain whether that was because she was out of earshot or because he tried so hard to blend her out.

With a sigh he finally gathered all strength and motivation to leave his haven known as bed and wander into the bathroom. Crossing the hallway the lovely smell of Aunt May's cooking reached his nose, brightening his mood a great deal.

A hot shower soothed sore muscles and helped relax, giving new energy to start the awaiting day. Most people around Peter might find it a little hard to belief him ever being confronted with strenuous work:

Peter Parker, also known as "Puny Parker" (curtsey of a Flash Thompson), was to be unfailingly described as a geek; a straight A-student with an uncanny passion for science and no resemblance to the guys on the football team. Though this might only be the case because said people had been around Peter almost every day since kindergarten and were quite obvious to the changes he went through. 'Yes, that's quite true.', Peter thought chuckling silently to himself, 'Some nice little changes indeed...'. For a little while he stood there under the beam of water, looking at his wet body defined by lean muscles one would expect an acrobat to have.

And he fell even deeper into his thoughts: The 'incident' which had lead up to those inconspicuous and not so ordinary changes. It had not been what one would call a common occurrence and it been just his luck that it had happened to him. It had happened on a school trip to a science exhibit which had been a dream come true for young Peter.

But then his lucky streak had ripped: Just on that day one of the spiders with the altered genetic code had managed to escape it's habitation. Of course Peter had found it – naturally after said mutated radioactive spider had bitten him. He had kept it secret, asked the Professor what would hypothetically happen if one were to be bitten but the answer did not satisfy him. Being a growing scientist himself Peter could have examined the spiders venom but sadly it had not survived a teenager's trampling after Peter had shook it of. So he had gone home not feeling all that bad until he had passed out just like that on his way.

'Yeah', Peter thought with a wide lopsided grin, 'and when I woke up I was Spider-Man; the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!' He snorted as he stepped out from under the spray of water and warped a towel around himself. Of course it had neither been that simple nor easy, but that did not matter any more. Now, now he was Spider-Man, known, admired, loved. Live was definitely better now. 'It could be even better if I finally got some of Aunt May's fantastic pancakes...!', was the only thought left in Peter's head as he raced downstairs still trying to pull his shirt over his head and being more then ready to fill his loudly protesting stomach with those heavenly pancakes...


	2. Chapter I: Fateful Attack

**Hi people!**

**I decided to redo all chapters up until now. **

**There are no differences in the plot, just spelling and grammar and such.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot...**

**M a k i n g A D i f f e r e n c e**

**Chapter I: Fateful Attack**

The sun had long since passed the zenith as Peter dragged himself home, really glad it was Friday. He opened the door, greeted Aunt May quietly and shuffled up the stairs an into his room only to drop face down onto his bed. Pressing his face into his pillow he took as deep breath, held it in hopes of it helping him relax and finally let out a long sigh.

This day had not exactly been the best but they never were. He had encountered the typical teenage problems that consisted of balancing school and friends, trying to not make a fool out of himself in front of the girls lest he should reach his thirtieth birthday without ever having had a girlfriend before and avoiding the football club which _coincidentally_ could not stand his guts.

"How come?", one might ask. The answer was quite simple really: Peter was not like _them_, he was not popular but a geek to the highest degree. He actually _liked_ going to school and learn. No, he was not like them in any way. 'And thank God for that!', Peter exclaimed, 'Like I would ever even _want_ to be like them... Stupid oafs...' He shuddered before rolling over, taking the pillow with him and locking it in a tight grip against his chest, drawing as much comfort from the warm fabric as possible.

Peter suspected however that the reason for him being used as their main punch bag was a different one: Flash. Flash Thompson was easily the most popular guy in school, Quarterback and Captain of the Football team, the girls threw themselves at him and the list went on and on... In short he was everything that the Peter Parker at school, the _Puny Parker_ was not. Why the extreme though? Well, Flash just happened to have been Peter's best friend when they were kids. But that soon changed as Flash was accepted in the 'popular crowd' and Peter preferred to stick to his other friend Gwen and Harry.

Yeah, his friends... Peter was not sure he would have been strong enough to withstand all that had been thrown in his way. The death of his parents, the deadly attack on Uncle Ben which he still believed he could have prevented, Aunt May's heart attack...

It had been his friends that had helped him during those setbacks, held him when it became too much for him to handle and finally brought him back upon his feet. His friends helped balance his whole life; school, bullies, the job he had to take up to help his aunt pay the bills and, though they did not know it, his secret identity at night when he beat up the bad guys and protected the city...

To Peter his friend were the most precious thing in the world apart from his family or what was left of it. Peter was certain; if it had not been for them he most likely would not be were he was right now...

"Speaking of secret identities and villains", he said quietly to himself, "It has gotten late and it will probably be a long night..."

With a groan Peter got up and went downstairs to eat a little, already planning to take a short nap when he was done as to not be as tired the following morning.

As expected it had been a long night for the hero called Spider-Man. Prolonged and boring in his opinion. Well, not boring exactly. It was just that opposed to most nights in which some super-villain or another planed a great coup, in this one only some smaller robberies or gang fights or something could be found.

Saturday night was no different. Spider-Man lay in a web he had made a little while before, a make-believe hammock, and let his mind drift. The night before he had used his free time to take some photos for the Bugle, for a change not of Spider-Man. Jonah had again been frustrated that Peter had not caught him doing something 'sneaky' but that, too, was nothing new. School was equally boring as he was ahead in most subjects anyway. Though the social part of his school life was a whole different story: true, nothing had changed but it was not as if he wanted it to remain that way. Due to the try-outs Harry and he had taken part in, he had already managed to make some people like him. It was a start at least...

The main problem still was Flash himself. Peter often remembered the great friendship they had shared and he really wished they could go back to that because his feelings for Flash were still there and it hurt so much every time a snide comment, a rude gesture, a rough 'contact' was made. In those moments the brunette was sure that the blonde in front of him was not the same boy he recalled. But then there were those rare times when that boy would resurface. Like that one time when the symbiont had made him act all strange, Flash had made him realize that he was making a mistake and would surely lose his friends should he continue like that. And for that moment he had been Peter's best friend again. It had been brief but Peter could not help remembering the smile a young Flash had often smiled on on the grown ones lips over and over again...

How he had missed that smile... What he would do to see it only one more time. It had looked just soo good as those lips curved upwards and let a sliver of white teeth show. He wanted to see it only once-

Spider-Man was brutally ripped from his thoughts as something hit him, sending him over the edge of his web and making him fall a few meters before another web shot from his wrist caught him. And just minutes before he had bemoaned the lack of action!

There, not all that far from him stood two of his worst enemies.

Finally it was over. There he stood now on the dark and wet roof of a skyscraper while his fallen enemies lay before him. The fight had been long, exhausting. The sun was already lighting up the horizon. Spider-Man stood still for a little while looking at it, catching his breath before turning slowly, not wanting to disturb his injuries further, to determine his whereabouts.

Being quite tired the hero slowly lowered himself into a sitting position on the ground and took in his surroundings. The roof had been relatively well lit, the reason for that most likely consisting of the giant white 'H' that was painted roughly in the middle. Near the side there was a little room which probably was used for observation. Being done with his environment he finally took a look at himself: Long gashes were visible on his torso, his suit ripped, his skin cut. Blood soaked his left side near his waist. His ankle was throbbing painfully, presumably sprained. His right hand's middle- and ring finger and even the little one were not much better of.

He was a wreck and he knew it. He only wanted to go home, bury himself in a mountain of blankets and not come out until he absolutely had to. But he would rest a little first; his head was killing him. Gingerly the hurt boy placed his good hand on his temple, fruitlessly soothing it. Peter Parker startled; not because of the big lump he found there but because of the fact that his mask had gotten ripped in the fight and was now rendered completely useless and he _had not even noticed it_.

"Oh well; apart from this attack the city almost seems deserted. It won't matter all that much..."

After a short struggle Spider-Man got back upon his feet, approached the edge and swung the fastest way towards home...

Behind his back however a little red light to which he was obvious continued to blink. The small black camera sat undisturbed on the outer wall of the observation room originally supposed to catch culprits in the act but now keeper of one of the best kept secrets in New York City...


	3. Chapter II: Involuntary Relevation

**Hi people!**

**I decided to redo all chapters up until now. **

**There are no differences in the plot, just spelling and grammar and such.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot...**

**M a k i n g A D i f f e r e n c e**

**Chapter II: Involuntary Revelation**

Flash Thompson had only risen around noon on this Sunday. But who was to hold that against him? As the most popular person in school he was naturally invited to every party that took place and he of course would not miss a single one of them.

His mother was not all that delighted of her son's habits, she would rather have him not stay out the whole night only to resurface later with a massive hangover and the mood to go with it. No, Mrs. Thompson often wished her son could be even a tiny bit more like he was when he was a kid. Oh how she missed that side of Flash, the one that had bloomed every time he got the chance to be with his best friend and almost neighbor Peter Parker. Believing Aunt May's stories he had really turned into a nice young man. 'If only things could go back to the way they had been then...', she thought with a light sigh.

As the two of them sat at the kitchen table waiting for the food to finish, the teenager looked at the woman across from him over the edge of his cup of coffee and narrowed slightly those blue eyes of his. He knew exactly what she was thinking though that did not mean he could understand it. She had been young once, too, had she not? At this age one was supposed to go out and have fun, do something stupid and not think of the consequences – it was like a law of nature, for God's sake! And she expected him to forgo that, wanted him to be more like _Peter Parker_.

The blond snorted into his cup, ignoring the look he was send at that. 'Like I would ever want to be like _him_.', Flash thought, his anger rising. He did not even understand it himself but this topic always confused him, it made him feel insecure. It was supposed to be clear, it was supposed to be easy. People like _him_ did _not_ like people like _Peter Parker_. But Peter... He...He was just...

Flash shook his head trying futilely to rid himself of those thoughts and searched desperately for any kind of distraction.

In the meantime the blond's mother watched curiously. A while ago she had first noticed his strange behavior but had not thought much of it then. Now everything seemed to finally become a bit clearer; it almost looked like some nice girl had stepped into Flash's life...

Mrs. Thompson stood and went to look after the food, successfully hiding the soft smile that graced her lips. Her son certainly would not be all that pleased if he was aware of his mother knowing of his little secret...

Flash had fled from the kitchen as soon as his hunger was satisfied. Those looks his mother always threw his direction where starting to freak him out. So he dragged himself back into his room, flung himself across his bed and turned the TV on. There was still this DVD that he had not gotten to finish two days before and the blonde decided that now was as good a time to finish it as some other time.

The film was ok; it was not bad but he had seen better. It had been about some Superhero or another and, seeing as they had their own Superheroes and Super-villains in New York City, it was quite easy to tell how unlikely and implausible the storyline was. Not to mention that it resembled a chick-flick in the end... Flash had to suppress a grimace at that.

But the whole thing had got him thinking: Their very own hero Spider-Man, did he too have a private life similar to this? Was he an ordinary man when he was not saving the city? Did he lead a normal life, have a normal job like his neighbor for example? A family maybe?

It all seemed surreal to Flash. Just how could one single human-being (mutated or not) balance all that and not break under the pressure? And up until now he had not even considered the negative aspects of life: Did he have trouble paying the rent? A sick relative?

At this point the world seemed to be awfully unfair to Flash. Was it not too much even for Spider-Man? Did he not need help?

Flash did not know how long he had lain there simply thinking but when he turned onto his side he could see the last of the sun's rays at the horizon.

He sat up, scratched the back of his neck and felt around for the remote. Having found it he turned on the TV.

Though it was only supposed to rid him of his boredom, Flash soon found himself glued to the screen, hanging on the reporter's every word...

Peter was awoken in the late afternoon by his Aunt May's persistent knocking and following questions: "Are you awake, dear? I hope you're not getting sick. You know I hate to disturb you but do you know those people? They have been standing there for quite a while now and they do not appear to be leaving anytime soon..."

"What are you talking about, Aunt May?", was Peter's only groggy response as he rubbed his eyes and tried to make sense of his aunt's words. "I just wanted to know whether you knew who those people are. They have been in the front lawn for quite a while now..." Confused Peter moved over to the window facing the front and squinted through the binds. And really; there was a large crowd adorned with posters and camera teams of most TV channels.

Quickly he stepped back, but not before taking notice of some of the posters: Most were red and/or blue, covered in drawn webs, some with cardboard-spiders, ...

'No!', Peter thought panic-stricken, 'Please, no! It can't actually be true, can it? I was so careful, I...' As if in a haze Peter walked over to the TV in the corner, not noticing the worried looks he received from his aunt. Hesitating shortly, he turned it on – and was immediately greeted with a picture of his supposedly secret identity. The reporter enthusiastically told of a video tape on which a lucky shot of Spider-Man had been recorded. Before Peter's eyes flashed a memory of the night on the roof where his suit had gotten ripped in that unfortunate way. Apparently that had been the very scene the camera had recorded. And evidently someone had been able to identify him.

After the first shock decreased the student could feel his aunt's consoling hand on his shoulder.

The broadcast had been going on for a while and by now whole New York City was sure to know his secret. What would his friends say? Oh God, his friends! Hasty he searched for his cell phone; he could not remember ever having had so many messages or calls in absence.

The rest of the evening he spend behind drawn binds and in the calming presence of his aunt who had decided that he was in dire need of some comfort food...

When Peter awoke the next morning he hoped to find that it had all been some bad dream. His wishful thinking was, however, soon destroyed as he took notice of the freaks camping in his front lawn. "It would have been too good to be true...", Peter said quietly to himself. He then got some clothes and made his way to the bathroom. The bit of luck that still stuck to him let him notice the lack of people on this side of the house. In a matter of seconds he had made up his mind; instead of using the door like normal, this morning he would leave through the bathroom window.

All through breakfast was a nervous wreck, he was dreading stepping outside and was more then afraid of showing up at school.

"God damn it! I _am_ Spider-Man! I shouldn't be afraid of some simple teenagers. I've faced much worse after all!"

And with that he finally left; climbed through the window, crawled down the wall and vanished in the bushes after a short sprint over the grass.

'This is gonna be on hell of a day...'

**Review? Please :3**


	4. Chapter III: Unforeseeable Reaction

**Hi people!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot...**

**M a k i n g A D i f f e r e n c e**

**Chapter III: Unforeseeable Reaction**

Too late. Of course he was late again, he did not expect it any other way – least of all today. He had to duck paparazzi, reporters, and overzealous fans that had gotten new strength due to the knowledge that he too was just a normal student. And to make matters worse one of those annoying wanna-be villains had taken to wreaking havoc in the inner-city so he being Spider-Man had to stop him.

So now being almost an hour late, Peter Parker reached school at last. He made his way into the building, through the deserted corridors to his locker and then to the classroom. In a way, he had to admit, he was kind of glad to be late. Had he arrived before, people would have seen him and mistakenly assumed that he should be studied under the closest proximity humanly possible. They would have pulled and pushed at him, stared like he was a saint come to deliver from shameful vice, or an alien keen on world domination maybe...

Shuddering Peter forced himself not continue with this train of thought; he had to prepare himself for whatever would happen once he stepped inside the classroom. He just hoped it would not be _too_ uncomfortable...

Today the attempt to get the class to quieten at least for a minute had proven to be futile. But the professor had to admit that he too could not stop fidgeting, losing his train of though every time he glanced at that one vacated seat. None of them were able to concentrate when one of their follow students was presented as _the_ Spider-Man on every channel in TV and radio.

_A real Superhero!_

The class was buzzing with noise as everyone discussed the latest news, debated on different aspects, started rumors and made bets that none really wanted to take up.

Peter could easily determine this situation as he stood outside the door, looking through the little inlaid window. It was not hard to guess just what was going on.

"Well, here goes nothing...", Peter thought gripping the door handle and finally deciding do get it over with...

Slowly, quietly the door was opened so no unwanted attention would be brought to it. He slipped into the room as soon as the opening was big enough for his frame, then closed the door the same way. It was utterly beneficial that the door had been build in the back.

Peter lurked in the back, keeping close to the few shadows and carefully tiptoed along the wall to the other side of the room where his seat happened to be. Silent and unnoticed he slid into said seat next to Harry Osborn, who was whispering animatedly with his other neighbor Gwen Stacy. The brunet was positively surprised: Obviously the whole class including the professor had been so engaged in their talks that they had actually missed the very person that was their main topic enter the room.

Apart from Harry and Gwen of course: After the few exchanged whispers they each seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Peter briefly entertained the thought of making himself know but quickly discarded that idea as he could also manage to get the attention of others, which he certainly did not want to risk in the few minutes left of class. He had just leaned back prepared to sit still and wait for a while when his friends proved again that he had underestimated them. Harry had noticed him out of the corner of his eye; he looked at him and nudged Gwen with his elbow. Both did not say a single word but their looks spoke volumes.

While there was nothing more to do then sit out the rest of class, Peter could not help think: "Damn it, I'm so in for it now..."

One would have never thought that those 'geeks' Harry, Gwen and even Peter to some degree would _ever_ skip school. But today was certainly an exception; they had a more than valid reason to do so. Heck, it was one hell of a reason as one did after all not find out everyday that a close friend also just so happened to be _Spider-Man_.

After the ball had rung the trio had left classroom and school in record time and now found itself in a small café. One third had been more forcefully dragged then went there on his own accord; though he had to admit that he was glad to be away from all those teenagers the hawk like gazes that rested on him did not exactly put him at ease.

Nervously Peter took a sip of his drink, flinched when the stares only gained more force.

"..everything...Right now!"

A jittery chuckle and a tense clearing of his throat, then he stuttered: "Well, you see... It was just so... And I didn't..." It took a while but after he was convinced that his friends would not resort to drastic measures the creased his stuttering an told them his story with every little detail.

When he finished it was quiet for a while, both friends avoiding his eyes. And then Harry snorted, the ungraceful sound being contagious, and soon all three of the were laughing.

"I can't believe we didn't notice, it's so obvious now...", Harry said in a low voice, sipping on his drink; Gwen nodded silently, not able to find her voice just yet.

They sat a little longer conversing in light tones before paying and starting their way back to school. It all took longer then expected for Peter was unwilling to use the streets that were used frequently. This in turn lead to them arriving just five minutes into lunch.

'This whole ordeal took longer then I thought', Peter thought bewildered at the fact that time seemed to have flown by.

The trio made it's way to the cafeteria where the whole school was already assembled, clearly still busying itself with the same topic as this morning.

Peter took a deep breath to steady himself then he followed Harry and Gwen into the room. He remained mainly unnoticed but still received many curious and awestruck looks. He ignored them, got something to eat and moved to the table Harry and Gwen had sat down at.

Abruptly silence settled over the table, hesitating slightly he finally looked up and meet Liz' widened eyes. They sat there for a moment like that, the others observing them, then she broke the silence: "Is it true?"

"Whatever makes you think that?", he replied with a completely straight face.

"So you're not telling, huh? That's just another form of denial! So that means-"

Liz broke off abruptly as Peter put his food back down; the look he was giving her certainly not often seen on his face. "You know, I don't need this...", he said in a low voice, pushed the tablet away from himself and got up to leave the cafeteria, his hunger having left him.

None of them had the guts to try and stop him from doing so and Harry and Gwen, who would have done so, understood Peter's reasoning and his need to be left alone.


	5. Chapter IV: Unplanned

**Hi people!**

**I redid the previous chapters; no changes in the plot so you do not **_**have**_** to reread it again...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot...**

**M a k i n g A D i f f e r e n c e**

**Chapter IV: Unplanned**

Flash Thompson was kind of stumped.

How could it be that the lousy geek Parker, the push-over that had close to no friends, and Flash's very own idol and hero were one and the same person. Impossible!

How often had he wished to meet the masked hero, to have him recognize his existence and then it turned out to be _Puny Parker_ that he had looked up to? It just could not be true...

With a violent shake of his head the quarterback tried to banish those thoughts; after all it would not do his reputation any good if one saw him in the state he was in now.

Soon he met up with the rest of the football team; their next class was sports and they had made a habit out of showing up earlier, trying to fit in some more training. The changing rooms were more then lively while they changed; teasing and joking all around.

Then they made their way together to the gymnasium, planning on starting training as soon as they arrived. What they did not expect however was to find a single person already there, laying on their back on one of the benches.

Peter had, after he had fled from the cafeteria, decided to head to the sports hall. Less then euphoric and thinking of fate, which must hate him, he changed and went to sit on a bench. He slid down more and more with time until he was lying on his back on it, feet still touching the ground, head resting on an arm.

The brunet noticed that he had been lost in thought for quite a while when the first students arrived. He briefly looked them over out of the corner of his eye but otherwise paid them no attention at all. Seeming surprised but not exactly bothered they started their usual routine.

"OK, ladies! Gather 'round, gather 'round. From now on and for the next few weeks Ms. Lance is going to teach. She's tying to become a teacher and she will be testing it out on you..."

"Thank... you..?", she replied with a strangely asking tone in her voice. "Well, We'll be doing some kind of 'circle training' which concentrates mostly on fitness and strength. For this you be in teams of two which will be decided by myself..."

The new gym teacher droned on and on about unimportant details, not in the least noticing them not listening at all. When she then finally had mercy on them she divided them into groups, Peter's bad luck having struck again...

"Parker! Again I have to work with him!", the tall blond muttered to himself as he made his way to the brunet on the bench.

"Why is it that I'm partnered with you again, huh? This is ridiculous!"

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that we were paired up in gym now as well as in biology! I bet you pulled something-"

"Why would I even _want_ to do that? Besides, I wasn't even there in biology this morning..."

A glare and a turned back was the only answer Peter got to this. They did not talk for the rest of the lesson, in which they did not do anything as the new teacher just would not stop talking. They returned to the locker rooms, Peter hurrying up so the joking and teasing football players would not even have the time to look at him.

In the short 5-minute break that followed the brunet met up with his two best friends but soon broke away from them to make it to his class on time and while still being able to grab his books from his locker before it started. He had just closed it and turned around to walk to class when their very own star quarterback pushed him back against it.

"We're meeting up after school to do the projects. I have a game coming up and I can't waste any time on useless matters...", were the only words said before the blond turned and walked in the other direction.

'So much for Flash becoming civil...', Peter thought, though he had to admit that the usual shoves into the lockers were way harder and a hell of a lot more painful.

During the whole lessons that followed Flash's mind was occupied by a completely different topic: Peter Parker.

It just could not be true. He was Puny Parker. And that would not change – ever. And as the blond was quite stubborn he continued to think of the smaller one in the same way he always had. 'Nothing will change...' Before he new it the bell had rung, indicating the end of school for the day. So the quarterback, ignoring all the gossip around him, made his way to the main entry; lips pressed together tightly and fists clenched at his sides.

When his project partner finally arrived not more then a undefinable look and a 'come on', that sounded awfully like a command, were exchanged. Once more ignoring the curious looks and the speculating words of their classmates, the two walked into the direction of their homes, still staying silent.

The farther they got from the school, the more Flash relaxed; all the talk about his hero had made him tense. For his companion on the other hand it was the complete opposite: The possibility of finding his house still swarmed by reporters and overly affectionate fans was making his skin crawl and every step he took put him more on edge. 'I so don't need this...'

Again his spider-senses had not failed him though at the moment Peter could not help but wish it had. The crowd that had gathered had become even larger it seemed and he was quite sure their number would keep on increasing for quite a while. So using his reflexes – being _really_ grateful for them at that point – Peter ducked behind one of his neighbor's bushes, dragging a startled Flash with him.

"Just what do-", began the blond in a loud and angry voice but was cut of by a hand placed over his mouth by the smaller boy that had jet to remove his eyes from the gathering a few houses down. The attention was redirected, then: "Shh, they can't notice me..."

For some seconds they sat in silence again.

"Ok, listen. I need you to go to my house and get Aunt May for me. Just make her pack somethings and bring her to your house." Determined not to waste any time, the dark haired boy had already taken some steps into the direction of his neighbor's backyard when a strong hand grabbed his wrist, successfully stopping him.

"And where do you think you're going? I refuse to do anything while you're out enjoying yourself...!"

"Please, just trust me...", the other replied, using his unoccupied hand to loosen the fingers that kept a firm grip on him. "Get her and bring her to your house. If I could I would do it myself but obviously can't... Please do this for me."

Flash looked at him for a second longer, then he adverted his eyes, sighed and freed the other one's arm. At first Peter had thought he had seen a rosy color covering the cheeks of the boy across from him but quickly wrote it of to be a trick his eyes had played on him. "Fine, but don't take too long...", the blond murmured before turning away.

"I'll come over as soon as I am able to", the brunet grinned, stood up and sneaked into the backyard and over the fence.

The quarterback took a deep breath to clear his head, steadied himself and headed though the masses to the front door to pick up the aunt of a boy that was nothing short of a mystery to him...

**Review? Pretty please?**

**I know I took quite a while to update, but my internet connection refused to work.**

**And I just _had_ to write down some of my other stories; I've got over eight different ones in my head right now, all more or less planned out but I cannot develop them effectively that way...**

**I promise to try to update every end/beginning of the week. But I'm not sure; I hurt my hand and now it's all bandaged up and typing takes three times as long as before...**


	6. Chapter V: Oh, the awkwardness

Hi again!

Here is the next chapter for you

* * *

**Chapter V: **

**Oh, the awkwardness...**

* * *

By the time the tall blond reached the front door he was in quite a bad mood, he had sneered at an uncountable number of the freaks adorning the front yard who had, on more then one occasion, accused him of queue-jumping and had decided a violent approach would be needed.

But after Flash had subjected them to his furious glare, they had thought it to be wiser to just back of. Of course, the fact that he had stood straight and had used his big build to his advantage while he occasionally flexed some of his through football acquired muscles may have had something to do with their intimidation...

He was quite amused by their reactions and had to suppress a snort time and time again. But even though the crazy 'fans' were rather funny, the situation was overly annoying and frustrating which explained the condition he was in once he finally got the chance to ring the doorbell.

The minute it took for Aunt May to reach the door was used to calm himself down a bit; after all it would not do to be rude to an elderly woman who was not to blame.

Once the door was opened a frenzy of flashing cameras startled them both. Aunt May, recognizing that he was not part of the rabid paparazzi, invited him to come in; asking him if he wanted a piece of cake while he waited for Peter who 'unfortunately but understandably was not home yet'. She had moved to cut them some slices before he could decline but the teenager was quick to explain the situation to her and being the understanding and uncomplicated woman that she was, she hurriedly packed some clothes and followed him out the back door and to his house through a small detour.

***.*.***

By the time the two safely arrived at the Thompson household Peter had almost finished his business due to being held up. He only needed to head home now; but that would proof to be a bit more difficult then anticipated...

CRASH!

At the loud sound, followed by squeals and screams, Peter whipped around and sought out the source of the noise. Not that far from him a bus filled with European tourists, as it seemed, hung close to twenty-five meters in the air. It was clear that it was not a simple accident by the madman in a grasshopper costume whizzing around and scaring the poor people with his maniacal laugh.

Chocked "Oh, my God"s with an accent filled the air; followed by an "Au secure!" in a sobbing voice and a shill "Oh, mein Gott! Es will mich fessen!".

Peter could only groan s he hung his neck and thought of a nice and quiet afternoon that would never come.

***.*.***

It was getting late; the sky had taken on a nice purple streaked with pink and orange. It was quite a nice color Flash thought absentmindedly. Aunt May and him had arrived hours earlier and had been greeted by his mother who was overjoyed by getting to meet the older woman again. They had chatted for a while and then had started making dinner together. The quiet that had settled over them then had been by no means uncomfortable but it brought the opportunity to think of the missing party that had been supposed to be there long ago. 'Just where is that Parker?', Flash thought, 'He said he wouldn't be long...'

In the meantime the object of their worries landed behind a big tree in the back yard of the house, leaning against it and breathing heavily. He sunk down slowly until he was sitting with his back against the bark and his legs stretched out before himself. The brunet reached up and pulled off the mask, then wiped away the sweat that had gathered at his brow with his sleeve. He sat there for a while, regaining some strength and hoping that the cool wind of the evening would dry his sweat and make his at least somewhat acceptable.

When the doorbell rang Aunt May had opened it before the others could even get up. "Peter, there you are. We were getting worried, you know. And what happened to you? You look more than a little ruffled..." And indeed the boy did look disheveled to a high degree. Hair pasted to his forehead by sweat, face adorned with scratches and this clothes spotting some stains and minor rips. But he was smiling and as he then explained how he got into this situation because of a random incident Aunt May's worried frown eased up completely.

"How about we all settle down for now? Dinner's ready and I'm sure everyone is hungry", Mrs. Thompson said ushering them all inside again, "You can leave your bag by the stairs Peter-darling; Flash will show you later to his room..." Without noticing the wide eyes and the open mouths ready to argue with that statement as soon as the voices were found she made made them help her set the table while directing the course of the conversation to another topic.

The two teenagers ate in silence as the two woman exchanged recipes. Peter mostly kept his eyes on his plate but the tingle that slowly continued to spread over his neck and shoulders intensified with the time. It was like a weakened form of his spider-sense, telling him there was something he should be aware of or at least notice now - but it was not dangerous, of that he was sure.

The reason for his reaction was for one part the football player across from him who time and time again glanced at him through the corner of his eyes. This small almost unnoticeable gesture would not have bothered him all that much and it was not the sole cause for tingle telling him to pay attention. Though it was indeed the cause for the main factor of his uneasiness: After the two woman had stopped complimenting each other's abilities concerning the wonders they worked in a kitchen and had started actually eating, Mrs. Thompson had noticed her son's shifting eyes in the direction on the younger male.

She chewed slowly, thoughtfully as she regarded the scene in front of her; the brunet now looking inconspicuously up at the blond who just had adverted his own gaze. She watched their game for a while, not being able to make any sense of their behavior. 'But', she thought, trying to reassure herself, 'Flash has been acting a little weird lately anyway...' The thoughts of the last meals they had shared swam in her head and only seconds later the other occupants of the room would have been able to see her eyes widening to a remarkable size had they looked into her direction. What finally got their attention was the quiet squeal that she could not suppress even though she tried. 'My baby boy is growing up...'

Meanwhile Flash threw her a worried glance and proceeded in gulping down all of his remaining food before signaling the other teenager, who had already finished, to follow him to his room.

His mothers ideas were mostly rather... hazardous and he had learned the hard way that it was better to try and escape while he still had the chance to do so...

* * *

**Ok, so this was chapter 5 **

**please review and tell me what you think **

**Oh, and if you have an idea for the plot let me know**

**If not I'll just have to fuse this with another story that I have in my head, though I would rather avoid it**


	7. notice

Hey people!

I'm so sorry that I've neglected this story (I'm sure I haven't updated in a year or two -.-*)

but rest assured that I will not abandon any of my stories

I've just checked my e-mails and saw that I got even more alerts! That's amazing!

I'll just take that as a sign that people like my story, kind of...

And I just wanted to tell you that after my final exam next week I'll go back to revising the story and then I'll work on the next chapters.

But I really, really need some ideas because what I had planed doesn't work anymore!

So if you have ideas, anything at all, just message me, please?


End file.
